What Lay Undiscovered
by 23a
Summary: Harry didn't discover all of Hogwarts' secrets. Macyn is beyond excited when on her 11th birthday, she gets a letter saying she is a witch and has been accepted to Hogwarts. When she gets on the train, she meets a girl named Lily Potter, and they quickly become friends, finding all those he left behind.
1. A Whole New World

**A/N: My first Harry Potter fanfic, even though Harry Potter was my first fandom. I hope you like it, please read and review!**

Macyn lay in bed, full of anticipation. Tomorrow she would be 11, and she couldn't be more excited. She always loved birthdays, but she had been looking forward to this day her whole life. She would no longer be a little girl, but a young woman. Unable to wait awake, she drifted off into sleep.

...

"Macyn!"

"Mum?"

"Happy Birthday, dear!"

And then she remembered. She leaped out of bed, hugged her mother, and ran down the stairs. "Thank you, mum", she said.

"You're welcome, Macyn."

She sat down and began eating her breakfast, when suddenly an owl flew into the window. Macyn shrieked when it dropped a letter on her head, but she picked it up.

_Macyn Iylles, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

Macyn was confused. Hogwarts? Witches? Huh? She kept reading, and by the end, she was no longer confused, but excited.

"Mum, I'm a witch!"

"Macyn..."

But it was too late. Nothing would change the girl's mind.

...

"Wow", said Macyn, seeing Diagon Alley. The Hogwarts representative who had been assigned to escort her smiled at her reaction. Macyn had been given just enough money to buy all her supplies and a pet if she wanted. She quickly went through the list, then thought about what pet to get. She though about the owl that had delivered her letter, and decided to get one. She got a beautiful snowy owl. Then it was time for her wand.

...

"Maple and unicorn hair, 11 inches, flexible."

Macyn waved the wand, and sparks flew out of it. The man looked shocked.

"No one... no one ever gets it on the first try."

Macyn smiled and bought the wand.

...

On September 1st, Macyn's parents, sister, and brother waved goodbye to her at King's Cross, and she went to try and find Platform 9... and 3/4? Did such a thing exist?Confused, she walked around, hoping to find another witch or wizard.

"Harry, relax. She'll be fine. She's the daughter of Harry Potter, the most famous wizard of all time."

Macyn stopped and looked at where the voice had come from. Harry Potter. She'd read all about him. Macyn was one of the brightest girls in her school, and had already memorized all her textbooks. Next to who she assumed was Harry was a redheaded woman, the one who had spoken.

"Excuse me?", Macyn said politely.

"Yes?", asked the woman.

"Are you... witches and wizards?"

The woman smiled. "We are. Are you as well?"

Macyn smiled. "Yes."

"Where are your parents?", she asked.

"They dropped me off. They don't want to meet any witches or wizards. I'm a muggleborn", Macyn explained.

"What's your name?"

"Macyn."

"Well, Macyn, I'm Ginny, and this is Harry. These are our children, James, Albus, and Lily. Lily is starting this year."

"Me too."

"Are you looking for the platform?", Ginny asked.

"Yes", Macyn replied.

"Well, the platform is right over there", she said, pointing. "Just go straight into the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10."

Macyn frowned. That seemed unwise. Then again, there was magic here. She ran right at the brick wall and broke through onto the platform. The bustling was crazy. There were so many people. Ginny, Harry, and the rest came right behind her. James walked right up and said, "Need some help with your trunk?"

"Yes, thank you", said Macyn. He helped her put her trunk and owl on the train, and then smiled and went to find his friends. Macyn sat down in the empty compartment, and Lily sat down next to her.

"Hi", she said. "I'm Macyn Iylles."

"I'm Lily Potter."


	2. An Unbreakable Bond

Macyn got off the train and stared at the scene before her. They stood at a small train station, nothing like the hustle and bustle of King's Cross.

"Where are we?", she asked Lily.

"Hogsmeade Station", Lily answered.

Suddenly, a voice came through, yelling, "First years! First years with me!"

"Who's that?", Macyn asked, nervous.

"Gamekeeper", said Lily. "I don't know who, there was a different gamekeeper when my parents went here."

"Oh."

Macyn and Lily walked towards the man, who stood 6 feet tall and appeared quite intimidating to the eleven-year-olds.

He looked them all over. His eyes seemed to land on Lily for a second. "You look familiar", he said. "What's your name?"

"Lily Potter."

His eyes widened before he replied, "So you're Harry Potter's daughter. No wonder you look familiar."

Lily shrugged and looked away.

"Alright", he said, "I'm the gamekeeper. I'll escort you to the castle. Get in a boat!"

The students followed. Lily and Macyn got in a boat together, followed by a boy who seemed to be following Lily. Lily turned yo Macyn. "This is my cousin, Hugo."

"Hello", said Macyn.

"Hi", he replied.

Another boy got in the boat. "And who are you?", asked Lily.

"I make friends too, Lily!", Hugo said. Lily rolled her eyes. "This is Will", he said.

They sat in silence as they went to the castle and filed out. They were greeted by a woman who described the sorting process to them, but Macyn barely payed attention. Her mind wandered to various things. She was worried about how well she would do at magic, afraid that she would fail. Before she knew it, Lily was dragging her inside.

Names were called in alphabetical order. Which meant Macyn was going to be called before Lily. She sat under the hat.

"Hmm..." the hat began. "I can't seem to decide where to place you. You seem to be well suited for Ravenclaw... but you seem to be suited for Gryffindor as well."

Macyn thought about Lily. She was a Potter; most likely, she would be in Gryffindor. And she wanted to be with Lily. "Put me in Gryffindor", she said.

"Well. Alright", the hat said, then shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered as Macyn got down and walked to it. She waited until Lily was sorted and sat down next to her. A third-year boy sat down beside them.

"Congratulations, Lily", he said.

"Thanks, Albus", said Lily. "This is my older brother, Albus", Lily told Macyn.

Macyn smiled. "Nice to meet you."

They turned to the headmistress, McGonagall, who told them to enjoy their feast before leaving them to it. They ate their food. Macyn sat in silence, and listened silently to McGonagall's speech. She was usually so talkative, but she didn't feel that way. The speech ended, and they went up to the dormitories.

* * *

Macyn and Lily lay side by side in their bed. Macyn smiled. "You know, Lily, I bet we could be great friends."

Lily smiled. "Yeah. I bet we could. An unbreakable bond."

"So, BFFs?"

"Totally."


End file.
